


Truce ||Tysh||

by no__phun__intended



Category: Twenty One Pilots, Tysh - Fandom, joshler - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 22:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12542392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no__phun__intended/pseuds/no__phun__intended
Summary: After years of bottling up his emotions to keep Tylers in check, Josh can't take it anymore,And Tyler is left depressed, alone, and suicidal....Again.(UNFINISHED)T.W: mentions of abuse, self harm, suicide, and anorexia





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Joshs POV

Tyler was always so lonely.

that was the reason I was friends with him.

i didn't regret it in the slightest.

he was amazing to be with.

he always had so many deep thoughts and ideas.

i admired him a lot.

_a lot._

* * *

 

tyler looked at me as we walked home from school together.

i always walked him home.

"can I come over?"

he asked.

"of course."

i said, smiling.

i grabbed onto his hand.

his face flushed red, but we kept walking.

* * *

we talked for a while.

his lips formed each word perfectly as he told me a story.

"the sand was rough and it burned on my skin, but it was so beautiful there. The blue of the ocean mixed with the sunset, and the sky was sweet like cotton candy."

he said.

i smiled.

"I wish I was there to see it."

"me too. We could've played in the water together, and eaten popsicles under the purple sky."

he scooted a little closer to me.

i tangled my fingers into his chocolate brown hair.

"Im gonna take you to Lake Erie someday. I would take you to a beach, but Lake Erie is close."

i chuckled.

he smiled a bit.

"i dont care if you take me to a puddle with sand around it, I'll still be happy with it."

he said.

i laughed, kissing his cheek.

we had kissed each other on the cheek before, it was just a thing we did as close friends.

eventually we both fell asleep.

i was so glad he came over though.

it was nice to have him.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk kind of fluffy I guess?? Also, t.w: abuse/homophobia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tylers POV

josh was always so nice to me.

he was the one person that did anything for me.

i loved him a lot.

mostly as a friend, but a little bit more.

it didn't matter though, right?

loving him a little bit more than I should.

_i shouldn't love him._

_dad would be mad at me._

i rubbed my bruised side.

josh thought I was sleeping, but I wasn't.

i was thinking.

was being gay really that wrong?

why was it wrong?

* * *

 

josh noticed I was awake.

"oh, you're up?"

i nodded.

"yeah. Just thinking."

"oh"

he responded.

i hugged him.

"Im scared to go home."

i murmured to him.

"why?"

he asked.

i guess it was time to fess up.

"my dad doesn't like that im gay."

"what did he do?"

he asked.

"I told him last night, and he hit me, he said that I wasnt his son and that I shouldn't come home again after school today. Im so scared, and I dont want to go home..."

i explained.

joshs arms wrapped tightly around me.

"that's horrible, ty. I promise I won't make you go home."

"but where would I go?"

i asked.

I had no money, hell I didn't even have clothes or anything.

I just had my school bag.

And I had nowhere to even hide.

"you'll stay right here with me, ty. I wont make you go anywhere."

he said.

I sighed a little, just out of relief. 

I was so glad he would let me stay with him.

* * *

 

"wait, so didn't your dad kick you out because you were _gay_?"

josh asked me.

i nodded a little.

"yeah... I, uh... I like a boy."

i said.

"describe him to me."

josh smiled.

oh gosh.

"his hair is like cotton candy, and he has a voice like sugar. His lips feel like soft roses when he kisses my cheeks, and I love the way he talks to me, like he's really listening."

i explained to him, hoping I didn't give too much away.

he smirked a little, and kissed my cheek.

"like soft roses?"

He murmured against my skin.

i blushed madly.

"y-yeah..."

i breathed out.

fuck.

what did I do?

but...

he doesn't hate me.

wait,

_What?_

* * *

  **Okay friends, I'm tired now. I haven't slept since someone close to me ran away, so I'm going to sleep. They're back now, so I can stop worrying as much now. Ill update a few times tomorrow probably.**

 

 

 


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~t.w: abuse~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joshs POV

There was a knock at the door.

My mom came downstairs.

"Tyler, your dad is here to pick you up."

She said.

Tyler shook his head.

"N-No, i cant go b-back there..."

He stuttered.

"Tyler, you have to go home."

Tyler clung to me.

"No!"

he screamed.

I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist.

then Tylers dad came downstairs.

His dad grabbed him and tried to pull him away.

Tyler started screaming and crying, his fists clenching the fabric of my shirt.

I didnt let him go.

He wasnt letting go.

"DONT LET HIM TAKE ME!!"

he screamed.

it was breaking my heart, his aghast screams filling my room.

His dad pulled him off of me, and he tried to fight, and get away.

i got up and grabbed tyler again.

he immediately clung to me again, and i tried my best to pull him away from his dad.

I was pulling him back to me.

Eventually my mom saw how scared tyler was, and helped me get his dad away.

She pushed him out of the room, locking the door behind her.

"Thank you, josh..."

he mumbled.

"No problem."

i said.

I felt so bad for him

* * *

Tyler was staying over.

My mom made his dad leave.

Tyler told her that his dad hit him when he came out as gay, and my mom told him to never come back to our house.

I was grateful.

i was also grateful that my mom was letting him stay in my room with me.

but tyler was still so timid.

he was scared, and i didnt blame him.

* * *

There was another knock at the door the next day.

this time it was tyler's mom.

we let her in.

She wanted to talk to tyler, which we let her do.

"Your father told me that youre gay. i have no problem with it, but he does... he wants to bring you back home, but josh's mother told me that he hit you. is that true?"

She asked.

Tyler nodded.

His mom hugged him tightly.

"I wont make you come back home... if hes going to hit you."

she promised.

tyler hugged her back.

"I dont want to go home... i dont want to leave you guys, either..."

"You dont have to come back... but your siblings and i will come and visit."

his mom said.

tyler broke the hug.

"Thank you.."

he smiled a little.

* * *

tyler went home to pack his stuff.

i kind of got my room ready for him.

my mom let me go to the store and get some stuff.

i got a huge beanbag for him, and put it next to my bed.

i also got some fluffy pillows and blankets for him on the beanbag.

he always told me that he wanted a beanbag for a bed.

i thought it was funny, but i thought it would be nice to get one for him.

when i finished i went to his house to help him pack.

i got into his room, and what i saw broke my heart.

tyler was on the floor, and his dad was stomping on his chest.

he was crying, begging for him to stop.

i pushed tylers dad away.

"Get off him!"

i yelled.

i helped tyler up, and hugged him.

tylers dad tried to hurt him again, but i was able to push him out of tylers room.

i ended up packing for him while i let him rest on his bed.

when i finished packing his stuff we walked back to my house.

* * *

his eyes lit up when he saw the beanbag.

"Oh my gosh, I've always wanted one of these!"

he said, smiling and excitedly jumping onto the bean bag.

"i know. thats why i got it for you."

i giggled and laid down next to him.

"Thank you, joshie."

he said.

i kissed his cheek.

"Remember when you told me you liked me?"

I asked.

he nodded, nervously

"I like you too. a lot."

I said, smiling like an idiot.

he smiled more, then kissed my lips softly.

his lips were chapped against mine, but it was amazing.

my arms wrapped loosely around his, and i broke the kiss slightly.

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

I asked.

he just pressed his face into my chest, hugging me tighter.

then i heard him scream out of excitement.

i chuckled a little.

"Ill take that as a yes"

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

 

 

 

 


End file.
